The Battlerock Quest
The thirteenth episode of Season 30. Phineas and Ferb discover the Battlerock Galaxy while looking through their telescope, so Mario leads the boys on an expedition through space. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz wants to search the Battlerock for his latest Star Bit powered Inator. Also, Bowser betrays Doofenshmirtz. Episode Summary One day, Phineas and Ferb are looking through their telescope. They spot familiar sightings: the milkshake bar, Mars, the moon (with the cows), Meap's home planet, and the whalemingo planet. Then, Phineas spots a strange arrangement of saucers. Mario points out that may be the Battlerock Galaxy, mentioning he's been there before, twice. Phineas is interested in this galaxy and Mario says he can take them. Then Luigi, once again, asks where Perry is. In Perry's lair, Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is heading off to space to find "Star Bits." He isn't sure what he plans to use them for, but he guesses it's for an evil Star Bit powered invention. Perry must head to space and take down the doctor. Meanwhile, Mario finds a Launch Star. The boys, Mario, and Luigi take this to space. Once they arrive, Phineas already thinks the place is cool. Ferb thinks he sees a bunch of toilets on Uranus in the distance. Mario says to ignore it. The heroes set off to explore the galactic wonder. With Doofenshmirtz, he had brought Bowser along. Bowser is complaining to Doofenshmirtz how he never does anything, and the last time he really did something was during the invasion of Magikoopas. Bowser is officially finished with Doofenshmirtz. Then, Perry arrives. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a cage with a Luma in it. Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry why he needs Star Bits. He plans to use them to stun Roger. He explains how Star Bits can stun people. Then, he'll take the office from Roger and rule the Tri-State Area. He says he thinks the plan is kind of stupid, but he thinks it'll work. With the boys, Luigi has discovered Topmaniac's planet. Topmaniac spots the brothers and recognizes them, wanting to put up a fight. They knock him into the electrical fields three times and a Power Star pops out. They collect it and head off elsewhere. Then, Phineas notices something. Some sort of space station. Mario goes to check it out. He discovers a familiar looking fellow, breathing funny. They fight to the death. With Doof, he is collecting Star Bits from various enemies, when Perry finds a way to escape. Someone needs to grab a key. A random red Luma obtains the key and frees them. Perry and the Lumas beat up Doofenshmirtz. After the final blow, Doof lands in an apple pie resembling ship. He realizes this is an allusion of an allusion. With the boys, Mario finishes defeating the unknown person. They head back down to Earth, wondering what they should do tomorrow. Songs *''Battlerock Galaxy'' (Sung by Danny Jacob to the tune of the actual Battlerock Galaxy VGM) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Topmaniac: "Aren't you a little young to be exploring space?" *Phineas: "No..." Ferb's Line "That over there looks like a toilet clan on Uranus." Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair He pushes a gnome aside and goes into a tunnel Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz in the Battlerock! Background Information *When Doofenshmirtz mentions the allusion to the allusion, he breaks the fourth wall *Bowser may have already betrayed Doofenshmirtz. If he has, this was a major goof in the episode Continuity *Phineas sees the milkshake bar, Mars, the moon, Meap's planet, and the whalemingo planet ("Out to Launch", "Unfair Science Fair", "Moon Farm", "Meapless in Seattle", "When Worlds Collide") *Bowser mentions the Magikoopa invasion ("Invasion! Part 1", "Invasion! Part 2") *Luigi says Where's Perry for a second time ("Isabella Meets Evilbella") Mario Continuity *The Battlerock Galaxy is used (Super Mario Galaxy, Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of this season *'Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets': Ferb sees toilets on Uranus. This is a reference of the second book in the Captain Underpants series *'Star Wars': A Death Star resembling station appears, as well as a Darth Vader look-alike *'VeggieTales': The apple pie ship is a reference of the third video in the VeggieTales series "Are You My Neighbor?" *'Star Trek': This is the allusion of the allusion, because the apple pie ship resembles the USS Enterprise Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 30